A Fight Worth Living Through
by LynnHF
Summary: This is a one-shot of where Yuki has a fight with Zero, and the Headmaster and is all upset. She thinks that she can't do anything right, and thinks about running away when a certain Pureblood shows her just how much he needs her in his life…(Edited for Mistakes)


**Sum:** (One-Shot) Yuki has a fight with Zero, and Kaien and is all upset. She thinks that she can't do anything right, and thinks about running away when a certain Pureblood shows her just how much he needs her in his life…(Edited for Mistakes)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything only this plotline.

Yuki ran as fast she could across the Academy grounds. Zero, and the Headmaster has gone too far. She had no sleep the night before, so when she had to go to school, she was stressed and tired. She did her portal with Aido making everything harder on her, when suddenly, on her way to bed, Zero and the Headmaster just started screaming at her. When they were done, and breathing heavily, she had said to them.

" _I… I am so… sorry... f-for... being useless, and a witch, like you all think me to be. I won't bother you again!"_

Right now, Yuki was sitting on the fountain, her knees up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. She was hiding her face from anyone and everyone as she silently cried her heart out. She just couldn't take it anymore! What did she do wrong? All they had been doing to her this week was yell, and yell again. However, there was one good thing about her week, every time she saw Kaname, he would always smile and give her a quick hug before Zero got close enough to pull her away from him.

Or him away from her.

Whichever one.

But the point is, Kaname had been the only person kind to her all week. Every sunset, and every sunrise. He would smile at her, and if he could give her a gentle hug. She loved him, she really did…

" _No one wants a useless girl like you hanging around them! Why don't you grow up and learn to get your act together huh, Yuki? Why can't you do anything right?"_

Zero's voice rang in her head, making more tears go down her face. Yes, why can't she be more...

Prettier.

Stronger.

Quiter…

Less of a carpet maybe?

Yuki sniffed and closed her eyes, trying to block out their voices.

" _Yuki, I'm afraid that if you don't work harder at school, and if your grades continue to drop, I'll make Zero the only Perfect."_

" _And I'll kill them all! Even Kuran…"_

'Why? Why can't you leave me alone?! All I want is some quiet, love, and to be useful. I never thought of how weak I was when I couldn't even keep the tears from my eyes in front of Zero and the Headmaster…'

More tears went down her cheeks as she head Zero's voice once more.

" _All you ever do is dream about Kuran! Why can't you get your head out of the clouds?! He is a Pureblood Vampire, and you are a lowly human, might as well stop bothering him too!"_

Yuki let out a sob, and whispered to herself.

"Why can't I do anything right? If they don't want me here, then I'll leave, all they have to do is ask…"

Kaname was walking towards the Headmaster's when he saw Yuki run out of his home and into the trees. He looked at the house and then at Yuki. What was going on? He quietly went inside and interpreted the Headmaster from speaking to Zero.

"Why is Yuki crying?"

When neither Kaien or Zero could look Kaname in the eye, he used his powers to make Kaien speak.

"We have been over stressed and have been taking it out on Yuki. We tell her that she isn't worth it, that she is useless, if she doesn't improve her grades she will no longer be a perfect, that if that happens Zero will be the one and only Perfect and he said he would kill everyone, including you Kaname. We also said a few other things but she ran out saying, " _I am so sorry.. for being useless, and a witch, like you all think me to be. I won't bother you again!"_ And-"

Kaname silence him with his powers and yelled, "You make my dear girl feel like she is nothing?! I can't believe you two. Zero, you love her and want to kill me because she loves me, and Headmaster, you know who she really is, and that because of what you all said, I can kill you where you stand. If I hear of this again, I will kill the both of you."

"You won't because Yuki cares for us." Zero challenged.

Kaname turned around and started for the door as he said, "No, she will thank me for it."

He then left and followed Yuki's scent, when he got to the fountain, he heard her say.

"Why can't I do anything right? If they don't want me here, then I'll leave, all they have to do is ask…"

His heart broke as he went up to her and said calmly, "Yuki, are you alright?"

Yuki jumped and looked up at him with surprise. She gave him a fake smile and said, "Yes, of course I'm alright Kaname-sama, I just need some time to myself if that is OK?"

Kaname frowned and said as she sat down next to her.

"No, it is not alright. I made Zero and the Headmaster tell me what they said to you over the week. I am sorry for not seeing it sooner, my dear girl."

Kaname wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Kaname…?" Yuki whispered as she looked up at him.

Kaname gave her a small smile as he said, full heartedly.

"Yuki, will you stay with me?"

Yuki looked down at the ground and said, "Kaname, I bother you, and everyone else. I am useless and can't even hold my tears back long enough so Zero and the Headmaster don't see them. Why would you want me with you?"

Kaname 's smile widened as he said, "Because I love you, my dear girl. I do not want you to leave me. If you leave, I will not be able to live without you. I will follow you to the end of the Earth and back, if only to be with you…"

Yuki gasped as she looked up at him and asked. "Do you mean it Kaname? Do you really mean it?"

Kaname nodded and smiled as she hugged him.

"I love you too! So, so much Kaname…"

Kaname gently hooked his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. He kissed her gently, and smiled into the kiss when she responded by kissing him back. When they pulled away for air, Yuki buried her head in Kaname's chest as he asked.

"Yuki, will you become a Vampire, and live entirely with me?"

Without hesitation, Yuki nodded. Kaname leaned down and bit her, before having her drink his blood, turning her back into her Pureblood self. Yuki looked up and kissed him again as she told him.

"I love you Kaname, this was a fight, worth living through…"

Kaname smiled, he had to agree with that statement.

 **Author's Note:** I know it's very good, but I hope you enjoyed it. Also, know Kaien and Zero will never really try and hurt Yuki, but for this story they did. (Edited for Mistakes)


End file.
